The Fool Was Right
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: What happens when she cheats? good girl, bad boy. LaylaLash cause there isn't enough.


**I was thinking a while back that I thought these two deserved to be together. (Same for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and that's how this came around. But I decided that I'd prefer writing about these two.) It made me smile for hours.**

**So I devised a plan, and I typed it out while I was typing up my 10th chapter of my other story. It stuck in my head for the rest of the day, and I thought, hey, if I can't get this out, I should at least type it all out. And now, here it is…and I love it.**

"I think I'm making a fool of myself." her face was lowered to let her look at her shoes, and she sighed, nowhere else to look.

"This would never have happened if this happened, and that happened, and then after that happened, something else happened." she spoke in quiet words, but he didn't seem bothered.

"And it's brought us here." he said, lifting her face to his, and kissed her softly.

"That's a good thing?" she asked a bit loudly, stomping on the ground as he stopped kissing her. Brushing her hair from her face he smirked, and she looked down the hall from behind his arm, which held her where she was, backed into a corner on the 2nd floor.

"Maybe." he said simply, kissing her shoulder now, and she shivered against his touch. "Maybe not. You never know."

"Well, I'm not the one who wants to risk getting caught in front of the whole school. What'll they think?" she said, muffled slightly by his kisses.

"That this little girl in front of me is definitely cheating on her boyfriend." she glared at him, and he laughed, smirking as he held her waist, kissing her hard.

"Well we both knew that." she brushed a hand through his hair, and looked into his eyes, smiling. "I'm just sort of worried about what he'll say if he sees us."

He laughed at the thought, his imagination running wild.

"I'll just smile, laugh, and take you away." her eyes looked to him in shock.

"You're not worried as to what he may be able to do to you?" he brought his hips to hers, and slammed her against the wall, kissing her roughly as his hands traveled her body.

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" he breathed, sighing against her skin.

"He's fairly capable." he laughed louder than before.

"Honey, he may be strong - he's got the blood for it, but he...will never be me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel less of a fool?" his eyes looked into hers.

"Yes." his hands had carried themselves to behind her neck, the small of her back, her small hips...

"Yes, yes it is." he kissed her once again, and she let his hand fall in between her thighs, his fingers drawing circles and waves against her clothes.

She shivered against his touch, but she kissed him hungrily, and he lifted her up around his hips, slamming her again against the wall. When he did that, it made her senses go wild.

"When will this feeling of guilt leave?" he snickered at her question, against her lips.

"When you run away with me."

"Now?"

"Yes. now." she breathed. Should she do this?

Yes, yes she should. He brought her more excitement than anything in this world, and she needed that. This thrill, she thrived for it.

A bell rang, and doors began opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked her in a breath, brushing his hand on her thigh around his hip. She nodded, unable to break their kiss.

This was their breaking point. She was ready for it, and he was more than ready to take her along for the ride.

A gasp was heard, and another.

And another, the most familiar to the girl.

The two of them settled to the ground, opening their eyes.

They stood in front of the school, in that small little corner.

"Judgment Day." he whispered to her, and she nodded.

"Layla?" Will asked in disbelief. She took his hand, and looked down to the tile.

"I'm sorry Will." In reality she truly wasn't.

Layla looked back to Will, and his eyes began to well up, tears about to fall.

But he was strong. He would be able to live without her, so she turned back to who she last kissed.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, and she nodded. Giving a last goodbye to her old friends, she let him kiss her hand, the most innocent move that he's given her.

Smiling, the two of them walked out of the school, and he kissed her passionately.

"For the rest of our lives?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Let's get going Lash."

**Please Review!**

**So Fantasmarific **




End file.
